


Zack x Male Reader: The Squeakuel

by principalfranklinsuckseggs



Series: Zack Simping [2]
Category: Mother 4, Oddity (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/principalfranklinsuckseggs/pseuds/principalfranklinsuckseggs
Summary: You've been dating Zack for a short while. One day he invites you over for a sleepover and some fun in the bed room. How could you say no?Now with 63% better writing!
Relationships: Reader/Zack (Mother 4), Reader/Zack Fields, Zack (Mother 4)/Reader, Zack Fields/Reader
Series: Zack Simping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The smut will begin next chapter, for now enjoy some brief wholesomeness.

“We’ll be home by midnight so when I get back I want this place to be spotless and both you boys to be in bed!”

“Okay, okay, sheesh, I got ya mom.”

“Okay, good, take care of your brother, okay?”

“I promise!”

“Good! Bye then! We love you!”

“Love you guys too!”

And with that the parents were gone, it was just Zack and his brother Travis now. As soon as they left Zack sprinted towards the home phone in the kitchen so he could make a call. Inside he found his brother Travis sitting at the table eating a sandwich he had made for himself.

“Yo, Trav.”

“Hm?”

“Didn’t you say you had plans today?”

Travis put down his sandwich and raised his eyebrow, “Er, yeah, I’m going out with Meryl, why?”

“Because, I need you to do that teleport thingy you do and bring me a few things, I’m gonna invite some people!”

“You’re throwing a party?”

“Well it’s not really a party, more just uh, 2 guys hanging out.”

“Oh, it’s the guy from track again isn’t it.”

Zack got a bit flustered, “How did you know!?”

“Zack, you’ve been talking about him every day after school whenever we have dinner, and you guys hang out all the time.”

“Er, well, we’re just really good friends, that’s all.”

“Uh huh, sure. Let me know to tell Meryl if we ever have a double date.”

“H-hey! It’s not like that! We just- we- we-“

“Hahaha! I’m just messing with you dude!”

“Oh! Uh, yeah! I knew that, haha! I totally knew that, I was just playing along, hahahaha…”

“Uh, huh sure you were… but to be serious, if you are, uh, you know…”

“Gay?”

“Yeah that. If you are, well you don’t have to hide it from me. I mean Hell, I have a friend who’s gay.”

“… Is he hot?”

“He’s 14.”

“Oh.”

Travis gets up from his seat to get closer to his brother, thinking it will make him seem clearer. He looks up to him, as Zack is significantly taller than him. “Look, what I’m trying to say is,” he pauses for a brief moment, “you’re my brother, and I support you no matter what. I don’t care if you’re gay or like guys or whatever, I’ll still have your back. I don’t want you to forget that, okay?”

For a moment Zack just stands there with his head down. He begins to tear up a bit before bringing his brother into a warm embrace, placing his head in Travis’ hair. Because of the height difference Travis is smooshed into Zack’s pecks, but he returns the hug regardless.

“Thank you Trav,” Zack sniffles a bit.

“Of course dude,” Travis says, struggling to breathe.

Zack let’s go of his brother and wipes away his tears with his fists. Travis takes a moment to catch his breath. “Phew, I needed a good cry,” Zack says. “Right,” Travis responds, “so what did you need for when your ‘friend’ comes over?” Zack chuckles, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll just grab whatever from the wine cabinet.” Travis begins to walk out of the kitchen. “Haha, okay then,” he says, “I’m gonna go now, I’ll see you later bro!” Zack waves goodbye to his brother, saying, “Later Trav! You be good to her, okay!? And don’t go having too much fun!” “I won’t! But I won’t stop you from having too much fun,” Travis said before exiting through the front door, closing it behind him.

Zack chuckled a bit and let out one last sigh before remembering what he was in the kitchen to do, to grab the home phone and make a call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins now

Zack and I sat in the living room laughing our asses off at nothing in particular. We were playing Battleship earlier, but the night quickly devolved into us being idiots. We just cracked the occasional joke, laughed way too hard at it, shoveled chips into our mouths, and guzzled down gin like it was no tomorrow, most of the time we’d spit it back out though.

“God, this stuff is disgusting,” Zack exclaimed, “why do people drink this stuff!?” “It’s supposed to make you feel good I guess, but it makes me want to hurl,” I replied. Zack scoffed, “Well I feel pretty good right now, I don’t need this shit.” Zack took his bottle and poured all its contents onto the floor with little care. “You know we gotta clean this up later, right,” I told Zack. “Ha,” he replied, “I can just get my brother’s girlfriend over here, she can control liquids and stuff you know.” I raised an eyebrow, “Really now?” “Yeah, my bro is psychic too, so he could probably make this easier for us.” I chuckled a bit before asking, “You sure you aren’t drunk?” Zack got a bit defensive, “Hey, I’m telling the truth!” 

Yeah, he was definitely drunk.

“Okay, you’ve had too much to drink dude,” I said, “Must feel pretty good though.” Zack moved his face closer to mine, grabbing and stroking my chin. “Yeah, but I know better ways of feeling good,” Zack said sensually. He removed his hand from my chin and wrapped both arms around me as he leaned in for a kiss. I was caught off guard at first, but I didn’t object to his advances. I brought him closer into an embrace as I wrapped my arms around him. Zack poked his tongue against my lips, and I eagerly let him inside my mouth, starting a wrestling match between our tongues. As we were making out Zack began to massage my back through my shirt, heightening my pleasure. 

After about a minute or so we broke the kiss, both of us panting a bit and staring lustfully into each other’s eyes. Zack grabbed the bulge that was poking through my jeans and said, “Should we take this up stairs?” I nodded in excitement. Zack and I got up from the couch, and he guided me upstairs into his room. On the way up Zack made note of the time. “It’s 10 PM, we have plenty of time,” he said. When we walked in I immediately went to sit on the bed that was against the middle of the wall. Zack locked the door behind him and began to undress himself, taking off his jacket, his shirt, his pants, and finally his briefs, allowing his erection to spring free. He’s still as much of a hunk as ever, his large 6 pack of abs, well toned arms and legs, gorgeous face, his thick and long cock, it was enough to get me to start sweating. 

As I began to take off my shirt, Zack took the liberty to remove the jeans and briefs for me, taking my cock into his hand. Size wise I was nothing compared to him, but that only made me more eager for him to put it in already, that would have to wait however. Zack began pumping at a moderate pace, attempting to make eye contact with me as he did so. I was breathing heavily, too distracted by the sensations I was feeling to return the eye contact. It wouldn’t matter though, as Zack decided to step things up, letting go of my erection when he decided it was hard enough before licking a long stripe from the base to the head and swirling his tongue around it. It felt so good I couldn’t help but moan, although his oral performance did raise a question I couldn’t help but ask.

“How are you so good at this,” I asked. Zack responded with, “Let’s just say I’m very flexible.” I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “Oh my god dude.” “Look believe it or not there aren’t a lot of guys around here willing to take all of this,” Zack said, swiping his hand in front of his body. “I can’t imagine why,” I said, “You look gorgeous.” Zack blushed a bit, but maintained his cool. “You aren’t too bad yourself,” he said, “now just relax and let the master do his work.” God, he can be corny sometimes, but it’s endearing.

Zack leaned in closer, kissing the tip of the head before going down all the way to the base. I let out an audible gasp as the warmth of Zack’s mouth wrapped around my cock, it was euphoric. Zack began bobbing his head up and down, as my cock went in and out of his mouth, though never fully exiting. On occasion he would change pace and go back to wrapping his tongue around me, and it caused me to start letting out light moans. I could feel myself getting close to my climax. “ _Ahhh_ ~ Zack, I’m cumming,” I warned him. Zack wasn’t deterred, he took my cock into his mouth and continued bobbing his head and slurping up every last bit of pre-cum. I couldn’t hold it anymore, and I ended up releasing inside his mouth and falling backwards onto the bed. Zack slurps up every string of cum I shoot out, before slowly pulling off of my length and licking his lips. 

“Hah… did you like that?~”

“Yeah,” I said, with heavy breaths in between.

Zack took this as an opportunity to climb onto the bed and on top of me. He pressed our crotches together and initiated another make out session. This time I reached my arm down towards his crotch, taking his erection into my hand. Zack wasn’t fully hard, and that was enough to prompt me to give a suggestion.

“Let me suck you off.”

Zack pauses for a moment. It was a question he wasn’t expecting and it caught him off guard. Ultimately he ended up saying, “If that’s what you want I won’t stop you,” he said. Zack repositioned himself so he was laying on the bed normally, with his head resting on his pillow. I got up and walked around so I could kneel in front of the bed. I couldn’t help but marvel at Zack’s half hard cock. It was a sight I had only dreamed of before, and here it was right in front of me. The staring quickly became clueless staring though, as I realized I had no idea what I was doing. Zack raised his head slightly so he could look at what I was doing, he seemed concerned. He said, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t know what to do.” I haphazardly responded with, “I got this. I’ll be fine.”

My first instinct was to replicate what Zack did. I slobbered my tongue all over his length, including underneath the head which caused Zack to squirm a bit. Now came the hard part, putting the thing in my mouth. Zack’s cock was thick but not too thick. His length on the other hand was massive compared to me, and probably most other guys as well. If I had to make a guess, I’d say he was around 6 inches. With that in mind I took his cock into my mouth slowly. I gagged a little bit, but I felt I was doing well for my first time. Zack started letting out a few gasps and low groans, I could tell he was enjoying this. I bobbed my head on his rod as fast as a kid, with Zack beginning to rock his hips in time with my bobbing. In between all his groans Zack said, “Fuck dude… I’m gonna cum…” “Good… I want it…” I said removing myself from his cock for a brief moment. I took in as much of Zack as I could, attempting to use my tongue at the same time by licking around the base. Zack’s resolve broke, and his hips raised one last time, releasing into my mouth. I choked a bit at first, but I didn’t care and eagerly swallowed as much of his seed as I could. When that was said and done I removed myself from his cock. I was panting and trying to catch my breath, and Zack was doing the same. 

I climbed onto the bed and layed next to Zack. “Not bad,” he said to me. Sheepishly I admitted, “Yeah, that was actually my first time.” Zack chuckled, “Well for your first time you were as perfect as you could be.” We both laughed a bit before just staring into each other’s eyes. We both leaned in for a kiss, this time being much less forceful and sloppy. This time it was soft and loving. I suckled on Zack’s lower lip for a moment. We were both rather exhausted, and in the moment found ourselves falling asleep in his bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. It was as perfect a moment I could have asked for. Sure I didn’t get penetrated again, but sometimes it’s nice to enjoy the sweeter moments that love has to offer. 

We pulled each other in close, not caring about how we looked to anyone. In that moment what the world thought of people like us didn’t matter. We had each other, and that’s what mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, expect some in the next chapter though.

When I woke up it was around 8:00 AM, at least I think it was. Either way, Zack was gone. It was disappointing not to see him in the morning, but I don’t imagine we would leave me alone in his house. After I got out of bed I quickly threw my clothes back on (which were still on the floor) and left the room. I retraced my steps back to the living room, but no one was there. The mess Zack and I left behind was completely gone, whoever got out all the stains from the alcohol we spit out must have been a pro. Not sure where else to go, I walked into the kitchen and saw a kid sitting at the table. He was eating a bowl of cereal and he didn’t seem all too bothered by my presence, or maybe he hadn’t noticed me, I couldn’t tell. 

“Uh, hey,” I said. “Hm,” the boy said in response. “Oh, you’re Zack’s boyfriend, aren’t you.” He caught me off guard with that response, but I mean, he wasn’t wrong. “ I mean uh, yeah, I guess,” I said. “Cool,” he said, “I’m his little brother, Travis.” Zack mentioned he had a brother a few times, but this was actually my first time meeting him. He acted a little distant, but he seemed like a nice kid. “Oh, that’s cool,” I said to him, “so uh, have you seen Zack?” Travis responded, “Yeah, he’s in the bathroom, said something about grabbing some important stuff from the medicine cabinet.” The whole time we talked he was staring down at his bowl of cereal, occasionally shoveling spoonfuls into his mouth. I wasn’t sure what else to do, so I just sat in the chair across from Travis. The silence was deafening, with only the occasional slurp from Travis breaking it up. I decided to try and break the tension by striking up a conversation.

“So uh… is it true that you’re a psychic?”

“Who told you that!?”

“Uh, Zack-”

“Was he drunk!?”

“Y-yeah, why?”

“Shit. Ugh, I should have known he’d spill the beans at some point.”

“What do you mean? He wasn’t telling the truth, right?”

Suddenly, Travis’ spoon seemingly flung itself towards me, hitting me in the nose. I wasn’t at all prepared for the sudden jolt of pain, and ended up covering my nose in response. “Does that answer your question,” Travis said slyly. I was in awe, I mean I’ve heard some rumors and stuff about psychics, but I never thought they were actually real.

“Woah. What else can you do?”

“I can lodge a piece of cereal into your windpipe. I don’t do parlor tricks.”

“Aw come on! I’ve never met a real psychic, I gotta know about the stuff you can do!”

Travis sighed, “Well… okay fine.”

Zack walked into the kitchen, half dressed and carrying something in his hand. I couldn’t see what it was, it seemed like he was deliberately trying to hide it. “Perfect timing,” Travis said. Suddenly, Zack’s arm reached out and his hand opened up, revealing a bottle of lube that began to float in the air and gravitate towards Travis’ hand. “Well well well, what do we have here,” Travis said. Zack seemed flustered, “Hey come on bro, give it back!” Travis tossed him back the bottle, and Zack caught it effortlessly. “You know I bought that for him as a joke,” Travis said, “I said his muscles would get so big that he would need it to get through doors.” Zack looked away and scratched his head out of embarrassment, “Yeah well, at least I’m using it…”

Travis got up from his chair and put his dishes in the sink. He turned back to us and said, “Well while you two do… that, I’m gonna be gone so I don’t have to be cursed with listening to… that.”

“You know you could just say I’m fucking your broth-”

“NOPE, I don’t want to think about that GOODBYE!”

Travis stormed out of the house, clearly disturbed by where the conversation was going. There was an awkward silence that filled the room as Zack and I looked at each other.

“So uh, I see you’ve met my brother.”

“Yeah, he seems like a nice kid.”

“Yeah. He cleaned up the mess in the living room if you're wondering.”

“Huh, nice… so uh, you couldn’t even bother to throw your shirt on?”

“What can I say, I like to live life on the free and easy.”

“Well I’m certainly not complaining, you are a sight to behold. And if that bottle is what I think it’s for, I’ll get to see more of your body later~”

“Who said you couldn’t see it right now?~”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get your smut you horny fucks.

We raced back to Zack’s room and quickly started undressing ourselves. Zack locked the door behind us and quickly threw off his shorts and underwear, as that’s all he had. As I took off my clothes he began to stroke himself so we could get to the good part faster. When I got to removing my underwear I saw Zack was still masterbating. Without hesitation I quickly kneeled down next to his cock and said, “Let me help you with that,” before taking it into my mouth. Zack let out a gasp and started making light groans as I suckled on his length, making sure it got to full hardness. As much as I wanted to suck him dry, we already had another plan in mind, so I took Zack’s length out of my mouth and gave it a few pumps before letting go.

Zack helped me up and pulled me into an embrace for another make out session as we lazily shoved our crotches together. In the heat of passion Zack pushed me onto the bed, but I didn’t care, we both had a need that needed to be fulfilled. I lied on my back, spread my legs, presenting my ass to Zack. Zack grabbed the lube from the pocket of his discarded shorts and started applying it to his erection. He got on the bed and lied on top of me, blindly guiding his dick to my entrance. Once he touched it I inadvertently let him know by gasping a bit. “You ready for this,” Zack asked sincerely. I nodded my head. I was more than ready for this. I wanted, no, _needed_ him inside me. Zack took the plunge and pushed his dick inside me.

I let out an intense gasp. I didn’t have any preparation like last time, I guess Zack thought it would be okay. The pleasure far outweighed the pain though, I was already moaning and begging him to continue. Zack started off with slow and shallow thrusts, letting me get used to the feeling of him being there. All the while our tongues were colliding and wrapping around each other. Zack took a break from the make out session so he could get a few words out.

“ _Hah~_ you want me to go faster?”

“Please… I need you to…” 

“Then who am I to deny you your request?”

True to his word, Zack’s speed increased. His thrusts were faster and deeper, slamming his entire length inside. I felt waves of pleasure every time his cock hit my prostate. It was heavenly, I couldn’t hold back my moans if I tried. Nearly every thrust he made had me begging for more.

“Oh fuck- yes! More, more! _Hhah!~_ ”

“Fuck dude, _ngh~_ , you feel so good…”

I couldn’t tell how long we went at it. It felt like an eternity, and I was okay with that. If eternity meant Zack and I could be like this forever, I wouldn’t mind at all. The sloshing noises as Zack rocked his body, the moans and heavy breathing we both let out from the experience, the intense waves of pleasure I felt every time Zack made a thrust. This. This was heaven. 

“Fuck- Zack! I’m so close!”

“Me too- _ahh~_ , fuck…”

Zack’s thrust became more unstable, and a bit weaker, but he still held out until the end. Zack slammed inside me one final time blowing his load. I could feel his hot strings of cum fill me up and hit my sensitive spot, and it drove me over the edge. I ended up releasing all over myself and Zack. Our motions slowed, and eventually Zack plopped down on top of me. I pulled him in close for another sloppy make out session as he pulled out of my hole. The cold air entering my body was a bit uncomfortable, but unbearable. 

Zack got up and noticed how my lower body was still drenched in my own fluids. He took clean up duty upon himself and began to lick all around my base and thighs. Eventually he made his way to my cock, licking it clean before taking the whole thing into his mouth. The experience was short lived however, as Zack removed himself from my lower area so he could lie in the bed next to me. Both of us were still panting and sweating from the experience.

“Fuck dude,” Zack said.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah… you were really enjoying yourself there, heh.”

“Hey, if we could I would do this all the time with you, or preferably just never stop.”

“Damn, I’m surprised you could handle all this,” Zack said tugging on his rod, “maybe I should let you fuck me next time.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Heh, maybe.”

“Oh you are SO on dude! Next time though, I really gotta get home.”

“Shit yeah! Sorry! We uh, got a little distracted didn’t we.”

“Well it’s the best distraction I could have hoped for.”

“Glad you enjoyed it dude, haha.”

“Thanks. See you at track in a few days?”

“Like always.”

“Cool, I’ll talk to you later!”

“W-wait!”

Zack sounded a bit nervous. Whatever it was he wanted to say he was a bit embarrassed to do it. In fact he was having some trouble with eye contact. Eventually though, he spoke up.

“I… I love you.”

I couldn’t help but blush. We have been dating yes, but we didn’t often tell each other that we loved each other. Before this point it felt more like friends with benefits. Today though, that changed. 

“… I love you too.”

I chuckled a bit, it was euphoric to actually say those words. Zack chuckled too, until we eventually burst out into laughter. When all was said and done we put our clothes back on and Zack brought me to the front door. Before I left we shared one more kiss, this time a more sweet and gentle one. 

From that day forward, we really were lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter. Do you guys actually like this stuff? If so I'd at least consider the idea of writing more.


End file.
